1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device and a control method thereof, and more specifically, to a user terminal device having improved user accessibility and convenience features and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancements of electronics technology, various types of electronic devices have been developed and are now available for anyone to use. Accordingly, continuing studies are directed toward helping users operate such diverse electronic devices in more efficient ways.
For instance, different types of electronic equipment are mounted on all kinds of moving objects for use. One typical example of this is a navigation device. The navigation device is a device that recognizes the current location of a vehicle, and informs a user of a route to the destination, which is obtained based on given map information. Recently, a mobile terminal device is being used as a navigation device as well. This creates a problem in that the navigation device, when used while driving, might distract a driver from driving, which can increase the possible risk of accidents. Therefore, there is a need to lower the risk of accidents for any driver who operates a moving object.
In addition, modern electronic devices support diverse functions. These functions can be selected and executed by different types of input, including for example voice, touch, motion, etc. However, these input methods have an issue as they do not necessarily consider the user's present condition and ability to access the input methods. As such, new schemes are needed to improve the accessibility and convenience of different types of electronic devices.